


Warming Up

by itshabitchual



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Mentions of Impact Play, Modern AU, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Temperature Play, this is a messy ass fic read at ur own risk honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itshabitchual/pseuds/itshabitchual
Summary: There's only hints at a plot if you squint. The beginnings of a long night for our modern au poly pile, once Julian and Varoti and Asra and Aurie get really comfortable with their relationships.A little secret santa gift for Flamingribbons.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flamingribbons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingribbons/gifts).



Bruises bloom red-violet like pansies across the porcelain expanse of Julian’s back as Asra traces their fading edges with a lazy waggle of his tongue, occasionally pausing to renew them with teeth. He sighs with mock disappointment as he pulls away, a smug grin on his plush lips. 

“If only these stayed, you look so pretty all marked up for me.”

Julian only whimpers in response, afraid he may say something flippant if he says words at all. Tonight was reminiscent of nights long ago, what couldn’t have been more than a couple years that felt more like millennia. He hadn’t forgotten his training regardless— he could kneel next to the bed for hours, wrists together, arms outstretched across the bed if it were just Asra. If the only pair of hands winding him up belonged to a certain magician, white hair and tad-too-warm palms magician that demanded absolute obedience in exchange for release (in more ways than one), he could hold this position all night. 

Asra had moved from his field of vision, but he could still follow the sounds of his hands rubbing together, preparing another spell as he paces behind him.

“No?” He purrs— behind his eyelids, Julian could see his violet eyes delight in watching him squirm as he feels palms press against his shoulder blades, tracing a single digit down his spine. "Is it because…” 

The moan tearing from Julian's lips surprises even him; he’s lost the ability to discern sensation at this point, but he’s sure it's one of either: so cold that it burns, or so hot it feels freezing.

“..You can’t have someone else seeing them?” With a frustrating level of casualness, Asra peels away to sit on the bed, dragging a spell-worked finger around his shoulder and along his arm as he turns to the other couple on the bed, which they had somehownotquite managed to ignore up until now. “Varoti, do you mind at all?” 

“Not if its you,” It takes a moment for Varoti to answer, although that was to be expected, given that his mouth was busy at the moment, busy eliciting an absolute symphony of noises from Aurie. Asra could see she was getting close— leave it to Varoti to finish her when they were just warming up— and a cheshire grin spreads over his face as he scoots over the other edge of the bed. 

“Don’t move. Don’t say anything.” Without a name, a hush falls over the room. “And don’t you dare touch yourself, Ilya."

His choked noises of protest are ignored as Asra slides underneath Varoti in one fluid motion, mouth closing over Varoti’s erect cock. His tongue works over the tip rather quickly, swirling around him in large circles as his hand closes around the base on his shaft. Varoti’s moans are muffled, the vibrations manifesting in Aurie’s soft, wobbly whines, the ones she makes when she starts to lose control of herself yet again, back up from the liminal pause before Asra’s indulgence. 

“Keep going,” Asra mutters, his voice soft and husky with want from underneath him. Despite the sureness of his voice, he can’t keep from imagining taking every one of his lovers in his room simultaneously, hear their echoes of pleasure fill the room in torrents. He wants them all, and wants them to want him back.

“You finish her, and I’ll finish you.” He only pauses to speak when he feels Varoti is getting too close too quickly, although he’d be lying if he said he didn’t also enjoy the needy way he keens when he stops. Eager as he is for them to finish together, the sweetest fruit are from those that have been cultivated with patience.

“May I, ah, join yet?” Somewhere from across the bed, Julian’s voice is strained, and Asra rises to take a peek at the redhead, although his hand continues to pump at a constant pace, just fast enough to feel good but not enough to bring him anywhere. Ilya’s entire face was flushed, nearing the shade of his hair, especially in the jagged lines on his lips where he’s just barely avoiding biting through the skin. His hands are still laid out in front of him, although his thumbs twitch with anticipation. 

“Oh I suppose you’ve been a good boy,” Asra nods and beckons with his free hand, his palm heating up around Varoti’s cock, which draws a surprised moan from the latter, drowned out amidst Aurie’s cries. She’s just on the edge now, and only after she finishes is Asra aware of his own slick is dripping down his thigh, keenly aware of the possibilities. 

“I warmed him up for you,” Asra continues, nearly whispering into Varoti’s ear now— it didn’t matter if Julian heard, because that’s not who he wanted to wind up next as he unfurls his hand and lets their favorite, ever eager submissive take his place. 

Ilya wastes no time, relishing the way his hands find his hair, tugging him closer, deeper as he sucks, hands scratching up his thighs. He likes the mess and Varoti’s groans as much as he likes the sensation of his grip on his scalp when further aroused, urging him forward, faster— and despite the lack of blades or matches or wax this time around, he finds he loves the high, breathy moans interrupted by kisses when it was apparent Asra and Aurie had found their own place on Varoti’s body, liked seeing Asra’s hands on his chest, fingers around nipples and Aurie’s lips on his— tasting herself, he imagines— as he continues to suck and choke, swallowing around his length as he cums against the back of his throat. 

When he looks up again, they are a tangle of bodies, fingers and tongues on clits and chests and nipples, over and under, picking up where one left off and in the middle of it all the same.

Ilya won’t spill a single drop that night, but he knew they were just getting warmed up.


End file.
